un_gofandomcom-20200213-history
How to go
How to Go is the first opening of the Un-Go anime. It is performed by School Food Punishment. Lyrics Kanji こんなはずじゃないんだ　頭抱え 飽和した世界から　逃げ出したくてもがいている さらさら　砂のように時が過ぎる 代わり映えのしない現状　夢のない明日を見つめ 迷ってばかりの昨日　さよならしたい 抗うように　手を伸ばしてみる 何百万回　泣いて　生まれ変わるよ 赤い目のままで行こう　描いた未来へ ここまでおいで　手を鳴らしてる 君はどこの誰？　闇に目を凝らして 人の群れ　まるで氷のよう 気持ちだけじゃ溶かせない　固く閉じた世界 触れる度　心が冷えて 今更足掻いたって　立ち止まって　Game Over? 現実は甘くない　飲み込みたくないくらい 蔓延る雑念　断ち切って　闇を抜けて 毎日　毎晩　抱いて　擦り切れた夢 じっと見つめて　ぎゅっと力込めた 奇跡はないんだ　あるわけがないや 行こう　今なら　まだ間に合うから 何百万回　泣いて　生まれ変わるよ 風が頬　乾かしてく　描いた未来へ ここまでおいで　手を鳴らしてる 心なしか　ほら　優しい君の声 何も見えない　わかんない　それでも行くよ 光が指す　君が待つ場所へ Romaji Konna hazu ja nai nda atama kakae Houwa shita sekai kara nigedashitakute mogaite iru Sarasara suna no you ni toki ga sugiru Kawaribae no shinai genjou yume no nai asu wo mitsume Mayotte bakari no kinou sayonara shitai Aragau you ni te wo nobashite miru Nanbyakumankai naite umarekawaru yo Akai me no mama de yukou egaita mirai e Koko made oide te wo narashiteru Kimi wa doko no dare? yami ni me wo korashite Hito no mure maru de koori no you Kimochi dake ja tokasenai kataku tojita sekai Fureru tabi kokoro ga hiete Imasara agaitatte tachidomatte Game Over? Genjitsu wa amaku nai nomikomitaku nai kurai Habikoru zatsunen tachikitte yami wo nukete Mainichi maiban daite surikireta yume Jitto mitsumete gyutto chikara kometa Kiseki wa nai nda aru wake ga nai ya Yukou ima nara mada ma ni au kara Nanbyakumankai naite umarekawaru yo Kaze ga hoho kawakashiteku egaita mirai e Koko made oide te wo narashiteru Kokoronashi ka hora yasashii kimi no koe Nani mo mienai wakannai sore demo yuku yo Hikari ga sasu kimi ga matsu basho e English It wasn’t supposed to be like this. I’m holding my head in my hands And struggling to escape from this saturated world. Time passes by like sand scattering down. I gaze at the dreamless tomorrow from the unchanging present. I want to say goodbye to the yesterday filled with confusion. I’ll try stretching out my hand, as though resisting. We cry millions of times and are reborn. Let’s go with red eyes to the future we pictured. “Come over here,” the hands are clapping. Who are you? Where did you come from? I strain my eyes into the darkness. The crowds of people are just like ice. Emotion is not enough to melt them in this firmly closed world. When I touch them, my heart freezes - Even if I struggle at this point, I just stand in place – Game Over? Reality is far from sweet, so much so that I don’t want to drink it in. Cut your rampant thoughts loose and leave the darkness. Every day, every night, I embrace my worn-out dream. I’ve stared intently and packed all of my power into it. It’s not a miracle; there’s no way they can exist. Let’s go – if we go now, we can still make it. We cry millions of times and are reborn. The wind drys my cheeks and goes on to the future we pictured. “Come over here,” the hands are clapping. Maybe it’s just how it seems, but look, I can hear your kind voice. I see nothing, I know nothing, but still I go on To the place the light shines toward, where you’re waiting. Video thumb|400px|left Category:Music